


The Heat of His Jacket

by Allabouttherrelationship



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allabouttherrelationship/pseuds/Allabouttherrelationship
Summary: Riley was certain the universe was punishing her for previous sins. Or it was Karma, payback for the many times she used her attractiveness and an expertly fitted dress to meet the needs of the hour. Because there she was, once again, having to take in the extraordinary vision of Mac wearing a perfectly fitted tuxedo, while seeking control of her how highjacked libido.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, I wrote this story and posted it in another venue a few months ago. I am new to Archive, so wanted to use this story to see how it all works in this site. Hope you enjoy.

Riley was certain the universe was punishing her for previous sins. Or it was Karma, payback for the many times she used her attractiveness and an expertly fitted dress to meet the needs of the hour. Because there she was, once again, having to take in the extraordinary vision of Mac wearing a perfectly fitted tuxedo, while seeking control of her how highjacked libido. 

Another mission, pretending to schmooze at a high society event while obtaining intel on the current target. This time a its was a courier that they suspected would soon be utilized to move a stolen nerve agent. 

The idea was to keep eyes on the target at all times, yet Riley knew that her stare consistently returned to Mac stationed across the room. Frustrating, it was tremendously unfair to her for Mac to look that hot in a tuxedo. Also frustrating on multiple levels, was how recently her long lived adoration for Mac had become a growing attraction. A beast had been awakened without appeared intention of ever slumbering again. Her visionary down beating of seductive thoughts and images regarding Mac had proving ineffective over the past months.

After glancing Mac’s way a fifth time, who was she kidding she was rapidly reaching double digits, he catches her visual onslaught and offers his typical teasing wink. A small squeak escapes her lips, which is of course heard over all comms.

She sees Mac’s face move to concern, “You okay Riles?”

“Yup fine” is all she manages to reply.

“Looks like our guy is on the move,” Russ’s voice rings out “headed to the jon, I’ll join him.”

Seems like they a few minutes of reprieve, Riley thinks to herself. Yet again, her eyes lay on Mac, his attention placed towards the bathroom entrance, now she allows herself to fully take him in.

Mac was in classic black tie, the gold standard of men’s suits. Black covers a crisp white shirt, and a hand knotted bow sits perfectly in the folds of the collar. The length of what she knows to be his strong legs also encompassed in black fabric which finally rests on patent leather shoes. 

The suit is double breasted, two lines of buttons forming an incomplete V down the front, tailored to fit his slim build. Riley smirked internally, as Mac’s previous history lesson about his suit choice is recalled in her mind. 

‘what do you think?’ he asks in curiosity. He holds up a fully double-breasted black tux in the Phoenix wardrobe department for Riley’s opinion.   
“It’s a classic look” Riley comments.

“Yup maybe a little old school but I dig it. Double breasting first gained popularity 30’s and 40’, it was originally based upon the zoot suit, which had been considered even more fitted double breasted but with a longer hemline.

“Well then I think you should go for it, everyone knows that those guys in zoot suit were bad ass” she smiles at the fountain of knowledge contained in his enormous brain.

Looking at him now, it was cut with precision. Bold lines across the shoulder blades, gentle lines around the waist, a perfectly inverted triangle.  
The suit makes him radiate confidence but with no hint of arrogance added to his demeanor. He was of course still Mac, underneath all that glorious fabric. 

“Were moving again” Russ’s word interrupt Riley’s stock of Mac’s delicious appearance.

“Riley, Angus, he is headed for the door, follow him, Wilt and I will fetch a vehicle.” Russ directs.

Riley joins Mac immediately in pursuit. Exiting the building the courier surprisingly starts a stroll down the quietly lit street. 

The crisp air of the evening has descended upon the city. Riley’s attire, a strapless and short hem lined dress covers little of her body, immediately causing an involuntary shiver to ripple through across her frame.

Mac’s of course notices, immediately removes his tuxedo jacket to drape it across her shoulders. He then gently entangles their fingers in a handhold.  
“Were just a couple out for a romantic stroll,” he offers as a suggestion of a new cover.

Riley can only nod. As she is now fully contained in the heat and aroma remnant on his jacket, which had only seconds ago been on his body.  
They continue walking, minutes pass along with the regular intervals of the breaks in the side walk. 

Without words being exchanged Riley attempts to calm her small fire, reasoning that she has been embraced by Mac many times. His hands or arms have encompassed her previously, being removed or rescued from danger or to provide care or comfort in the wake of grief. But those were typically brief moments. Especially recently, as she had not permitted herself to linger or cling fearing the attraction would become untamable. She was correct to be cautious because with each minute that passed engulfed in his jacket, warmth and scent, the burning ache toward him seemed to grow. She resolves that she is completely screwed. 

XXX

Mac allows himself a discrete side glance at Riley at they move along the sidewalk. She seemed distracted and bothered since he had passed off his jacket which is to some degree puzzling. 

Thinking back, he had caught her multiple times this evening absorbency eyeing him in that jacket. Actually, not just this evening or just in a tux, her lingering stares had been occurring in increased frequency over the past months. He acknowledged the intent behind those looks was still perplexing, another puzzle he was working out in his head. But in the same thought he eagerly admits that he enjoys being the individual to whom her eyes seemed to gravitate. He like it a lot. And really hoped that for whatever being the reason it would continue. 

Mac spies the courier ahead enter the windowed coffee shop. 

“Hey, hold up, let’s give him some space” he comments to Riley.

Mac tugs gently at their intertwined fingers forcing her body to face his. He bends their arms to rest it their encased hands against his chest. His thought is to give the appearance of an intimate moment under sparse street lamps.

“You warm enough” he quires as he tugs the lapel of his jacket closer together.

“Plenty” she murmurs her gaze fixed at his chest. 

Riley’s response further peaks Mac’s interest. He makes another measured check of the target becoming content that he is not moving for the next few minutes. Eyes back to Riles, he lifts her chin with his index finger while his thumb brushes at her cheek. 

Even in the awareness of her previous stares, he was completely unprepared for what he registers upon her face. It is undisguised and almost feverish. Her eyes hold a kittenish and predatory stare and it is undeniably directed and solely for him. It was desire plain and simple, but Mac knew immediately it was unlikely to remain as either, plain or simple. 

He knew by the way the muscles of his stomach and chest tightened involuntarily against his own skin. He knew as every single nerve seemed to hum in his body. He knew as a heady hiss threatened to escape from this throat, forcing him to pierce his mouth in a tight line. He knew as the blood started to move from his brain to thump to the space between his legs. He knew by the way the air seemed to go from comfort and care to something charged and living. 

Interesting, was his final thought before they were having to pick up their tailing duties yet again. 

XXX

Hours later, they arrive back at the hotel, Russ and Bozer agreeing to take the next few hours of shadowing. 

Riley chooses to announce her need for a shower, and beelines that direction, ignoring comments from Mac about flipping for it or a game of rock-paper-scissors to determine who gets to utilize the facilities first. 

She undresses swiftly in the bedroom, finally removing the jacket that had caused such internal heat, along with the rest of her clothing.

She opts for cold water, as icy as her body will allow to snuff out the flames. It seems to suffice to a tolerable extent. 

After her shower she exits the en-suite clinched in a fabric of hotel towel. She spots Mac’s jacket where it had been previously discarded on the armed chair. Immediately the images of Mac in the tux fly to the forefront, it’s like lighter fluid being thrown back on burning embers. Perhaps she just needs to get this out of her system she reasons, feed the beast for him to be silenced. Glancing swiftly around an empty room she boldly snatches up the jacket. First carrying it to her face, inhaling the comfortable yet intoxicating scent yet again. Then she tosses the towel to the bed, slipping in her arms and towing the lapels tight around her previously naked frame. She reaches her hand into one of the pockets to find a mess of paperclips, which promotes a fond giggle and thought ‘this boy is always prepared, even at a dinner party’. While fastening the buttons, she moves towards the full-length mirror to take in the visual effect of his clothing on her body. She watches as her whole-body flushes outwardly and feels a dizzying lust inward. This was unwise, but she is utterly helpless to stop herself now. 

XXX

Mac deduces that Riley has probably already showered and crashed after the length of the evening, but as always feels a protective desire to see to be assured.   
He quietly pushes at the door to the adjoining bedroom, not wanting to wake a comfortable slumber.

Instead of her stated being curled and resting beneath the comforter, he sees Riley very much awake and posed in front of the full-length mirror. She has again adorned his dinner jacket, and exclusively his dinner jacket. 

‘Holly shit’ the expanse between his ears scream, as heat sears him body wide. 

His conscious immediately tells him to shift his eyes downward, but instead of his own feet they cast to hers. She is bare footed, her painted toes seemed to be kneading at the carpet like a that of a purring cat. He is now destitute to stop his gaze from traveling upward the incredible length of golden caves and backs of toned thighs. The stark hem at the bottom of his jacket teases him as it barely covers the point in which smooth thighs become the curve of her ass. The expanse of fabric around her back further dwarfs her tiny frame. Her hair is damp and free in loose curls around her shoulders. His location affords him further viewing of her front due to the mirror’s reflection. The buttons have been fastened in the front but it still creates a gaping V across her chest. Again, expanses of golden skin are visible but are cut by a dark line defining cleavage and hinting shadows of the inside curves of each breast. If all that hadn’t him caused cardiac arrest, her face very well could be the end of his life. Her mouth slightly agape but with one corner with a seductive upturn. Her electrified green eyes hold similar intensity and heat he had witnessed and reacted too during their exchange on the street. 

As he takes in the view, his air feels like it is becoming scarce, and darkened spots begin to decorate his peripheral. Mac realizes his breath has been trapped inward. He drags in a staggering gulp to fight off the embarrassment that would occur if he were to collapse. 

He watches in awe and hunger as she slowly runs one hand down the inside of the lapel towards the top buttons. Mac immediately imagines the insides of her knuckles brushing against her own flesh. Then crossing both arms over herself, she runs both hands up and down the dark fabric of the arms. The muted moan that leaves Riley’s throat sends uncontrollable need zinging right through him. 

He could probably start a fire with what he is current pumping through his blood; matches, sparks, fluid, or any other burning agents would be completely unnecessary at this time. 

He shuts his eyes impossibly tight, but the image is already fully engraved. An internal battle ensues, part of him wills his legs to casually walk away into the living-room because his ogling is well creepy, while another part encourages him to enter the room reclaim his jacket and possess her for the foreseeable future. Neither occurs as his legs stubbornly remain rooted in place. 

Then of course, his dam phone rings to life. The sound spins Riley around to its direction and his placement in the doorway. Eyes met each other immediately. Mac feels like they are mirroring each other in terms of shock, embarrassment but mostly want. The ringing just continues, as they each gawk outwardly.

“You want to get that?” Riley lets out, slightly stunned sounding.

“Sure” is all Mac responds with but makes no movement to do so. A few more rings bounce between them.

A dangerously slow smile eases across her face, “Mac, answer the phone” she says in a sweet voice.

“Right!” he feels his own grin forming. He miraculously manages to peel his eyes from the vision before him and step backward. But the grin, well it remains plastered in place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I normally write Mac’s character a bit dumbfounded and clumsy when it comes to understanding and interpreting emotions and relationships. This is because I think of him as mostly analytical and cerebral, so I believe he would have difficulty interpreting emotions as they are not always concrete. But since a lot of this story is routed in attraction, which is essentially chemical reactions, hormones and body responses, I figured I’d write him assured, confident and sexy. Hope you enjoy! Please comment, let me know what you think. I read your comments over again and again, it keeps me writing!

With exhaustion seeding her body, Riley sets to unload her duffel from the recent op to clutter her bed at Mac’s house. It was often a tedious and grueling task in the wake of the mission, travel, debrief and report writing. But self-knowledge and previous experience had taught her that neglecting the task upon the immediate completion of the mission typically resulted in her own forgetfulness. She disliked that forgetting gave the appearance of being disordered and even high-maintenance the next time they were wheels up and her bag required re-organization. So, lessons learned and good habits formed this was her current activity.  
As she extricated the top items from the duffel, she considers the success of the recent mission. The suspected courier had been contacted as intel had let on, and their team effectively caught him, the seller and retrieved the stolen nerve agent. It had not been as simple as her internal summary made it out to be, but she was proud like always of what they had accomplished.

She withdrew her batteries and cords to her back up rig, toiletries, and her basic change of clothes to be washed and refreshed. The next item retrieved from the blacked abyss that was her bag was… Mac’s tuxedo jacket? She felt a flash of confusion as to its presence in her duffel, as she glanced down on it in her hand. Then her tired brain recalled that his jacket had last been in her possession, well more accurately covering her naked body, when Mac had received a call from Russ that the courier had been approached. The call had required immediate mobilization and checkout of the hotel. Obviously, his jacket got hectically packed with her belongings in the rush to assemble with the rest of the team.

Riley initially held the jacket at arms-length, she was keeping her distance even though it was merely fabric and lifeless in form. Her body remained frozen and eyes welded to it, fearful that any sudden movements would be similar to that of a welcoming a predators’ attack. It’s just a jacket, she told herself, it won’t bite. She cautiously lifted her other hand to gently tug at a few soft wrinkles that had obviously formed during transport. The black fabric was impossibly smooth, teasing the pads of her fingers. Mac’s scent must have been woven into the fibers because she still detected the comforting homecoming smell of his sweat mixed with a wooded body spray. A small whimper immediately escaped from her mouth, as the texture and scent translated to the recollection its previous warmth and visions of everything else related to Mac. The chain reaction seems to light-up her pleasure center like a city center Christmas tree. 

‘No, nope, no’ she says firmly to herself. This was playing with fire, hell this like Mac’s combination of iron, aluminum and plaster of Paris creating heat and power of thermite. This desperately needs to be returned to its owner. 

She stalks with purpose from her room, shouting Mac’s name through the house with slight exasperation. 

“Mac, Mac?”

“Riles?” He says popping out from his bedroom. His eyebrow is cocked with suspicion, likely because of her tone.

“Here take this,” she says shoving the jacket forcefully at his chest, “it wormed its way into my bag, get back to Phoenix, keep it, decisions’ yours but it needs to be away from me.”

She hears the conviction in her own voice, understanding it’s not just the jacket she is trying to return. She’s attempting to shake or reverse the heady magnetism that seems to be growing towards her best friend. Even now, jacket delivered, Mac’s presence and proximity are as potent as those scraps of cloth.   
She lets out a final frustrated ‘huff’ glaring at the jacket in now in his hands.

XXX

Mac is wholly entertained by Riley’s actions. 

He immediately recalls the last interactions involving this particular article of clothing. It was immediate because visions of that luscious spectacle had been like a turnstile in his brain since the hotel room. He had acknowledged to himself that never in his life, had he observed anything hotter than his study of Riley’s pleasure wearing his coat. He had already pledged to himself his intent to further explore the growing physical attraction between them. It appeared that Riley was attempting to ignore it, by casting back his jacket. He wasn’t prepared to let this happen. 

He playfully queries, “Is there something wrong with my jacket?” Not allowing her to answer he continues.

“Because it seems like you thought there was something very right with it the other night?” his voice low, husky and reeking of suggestion.   
That seems to be all that is required to illicit the physical reactions from Riley that he had hoped for.

To further escalate her response, he takes a confident step into her space, again arranging his jacket upon her shoulders like he did during their walk down the street. Both of his hands daringly slide down the lapels with slow progression. He suddenly fists the fabric utilizing it to jerk Riley closer, completely molding her sinuous curves to him. He overhears a delightful gasp spurt from her sweet mouth. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about”, says Riley, seemingly aware of the ending target of this conversation.

“You’re attracted to me, I can tell?” Mac says oozing confidence.

“I am Humm, how would you know that?” Riley asks. He sees that she trying to both deflect and challenge him in the same question. 

Mac smirks and begins explanation in typical MacGyver format. “Well the first thing that happens when we are attracted to someone is that our pupils dilate. It’s your body and brain taking in as much information as possible. It’s why you see cat eyes suddenly widen when they are hunting a mouse. You are essentially absorbing your prey.”

“Your pupils currently look like gigantic pools of blackness, Riles.” Mac says softly. He watches with amusement as Riley blinks repeatedly like she is trying to inconspicuously conceal her eyes. 

“People also engage in interaction synchrony, which is the way humans’ bond by imitating. I mean mirroring everything, from stance, to facial expressions, to speech patterns. It happens fast, you can adjust your body and facial expressions in as little as a 20th of a second.”

“So, when I give you an easy smile”, he pauses as the corners of his mouth curve upward “it likely you will unconsciously respond with the same.” He is pleased to see Riley struggle to contain a tick up at one corner of her mouth.

“During attraction Dopamine, OxyContin and Norepinephrine get released in the brain, they are the feel-good neurotransmitters, which among other things increase your heart rate.”

Mac moves one of his hands to gently encompass his wrist, feeling the upbeat whoosh of blood running past his finger-tips. “It is what has caused the jackhammer currently pumping blood though your body” 

“Smell also plays an important role in attraction. In men the apocrine glands produce sweat mixed with steroids and other things to create excitement in the target. Woman can actually detect when a guy is turned on just by the scent of their sweat.”

”In case you were unaware Riles, I am very turned on, and you are breathing that in like an untrained runner gasping for breath.” 

“Lastly while other chemicals increase, Serotonin levels decrease. It turns or lowers the functioning of certain regions of the brain that regulate critical thinking, self-awareness and rational behaviors. Essentially it lowers inhibitions and allows for uncharacteristic decisions.”

"It accounts for the thoughts in your head, like the ones that are begging for me to kiss you, not caring about the consequences you previously and likely reasonably identified” His acknowledges to himself that his last sentence sounds rough and horse. All this discussion about attraction had his own response slowly spirally out of control. He frees a ragged breath.

He continues to serenading whisper, “I plan on kissing you Riles, right now, because I really want too.” Despite his recognition and confidence in their attraction to each other, the gentleman inside him offers her a moment for one final exit. He is exhilarated that her reaction is not to move away or verbally protest. Instead her hands move smoothly to rest on his chest, gliding upwards with a path of balminess to the back of his neck. Her finger tips begin to idly card at the hair at the back of his head. 

Staring at him with blazing eyes, “Do it!” are the delicious and confirming words that drop from her lips. 

No further hesitation, Mac briskly crushes his mouth upon hers. It is completely unrestrained, likely causing bruising to them both. The heat and urgency of it are like a flash of water hitting hot oil in a frying pan. He swears he hears sizzling and popping noises in the air. 

After a lingering moment, he backs of his pressure to allow for movement. Her lips are the softest he has touched, like biting into fresh warm cotton candy. He becomes aware of her willing engagement as she is half kissing, half nipping at his mouth. He pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips requesting access, which she grants instantly. The kiss becomes wet, but not uncomfortable or sloppy, as he explores her open mouth with his tongue. He swallows her small groan of pleasure. The sound of her gasps and moans only pulled him in deeper, wanting and craving more. 

Maybe it lasts a minute, maybe an hour, he could not be certain. Mac was sure this kiss would burn him alive. But it would be the only way he would want to go, was his only coherent thought. 

He feels his whole-body curve into hers when she seems to pull back slightly, unwilling for it to end. Even as she breaks her lips away, he steals quick chaste pecks at her mouth. His eyes feel hooded with daze. When he is able to fully open them, Riley eyeing him with an evocative smile. Shit, he acknowledges inwardly, he practically a helpless witness to turning of table, she is as aware of his attraction to her and the power she also holds. She lowers her hands to tug as his shirt, yanking up and breaking contact of their bodies only long enough to get it off and tossed to the side. He pushes at the squared shoulders of his tuxedo jacket for it to pool at her feet. He has her tank top fisted quickly as well, and off over her head to join the other articles on the floor, giving him view of additional skin around her sports bra. She teases him tugging her nails across the lines of impressive 6 pack of his abs. Each muscle seems to twitch beneath her touch. When her finger tips reach the top of his jean, she plays causally at the button with her thumb. 

“I have an observation of my own Mac”, her voice sounds like silk, “I won’t provide a scientific explanation, but this… tells me that you are also attracted to me” she cups with her hand over the fly of his jeans, the teeth of the zipper already close to splitting open from the blood that has collected between his legs. 

He lets out an unintelligent curse, as her hand begins to stroke him over his pants. The acceleration of want in the situation grows exponentially yet again.   
“I am exceedingly interested to see what further observations you make in the bedroom” he jokes, grabbing her wrist and tugging gently towards his room. He smirks with pleasure as she practically bumps into his back in her eagerness to follow. 

Immediately upon entering his room, remaining clothing gets torn and clawed by each other from their bodies. Pants, a bra, underwear fly in varying directions to take residence on his floor. There is little time to appreciate her in full view before she jumps him, legs straddling his hips and her mouth once again smashed to his.   
He moves them to with haste to the bed. Everything seems to keep accelerating, like the pace of a Nascar race. His hips are still framed by her knees, she pushes him to lie flat with surprising force, as he hears a thud of his upper body connecting with the mattress. 

Instantly she follows him downward, ghosting his lips with a grin to begin scratching her teeth at the pulse point on his neck. The scratches become a devouring, like an all you can eat buffet likely leaving marks if she continues working at that spot on his neck. Before he can protest, though proud part of likes the idea of her branding, she begins to trek her mouth lower. To his clavicle, between his pecks, down his abs, at each point nipping then converting to hungry feasting. Holy crap she is good at this, resonates in his head. If her meticulousness wasn’t enough, his response is intensified by her a wicked grin against his skin that is produced every time she lifts her head to home in on another location. Again, she is entirely cognizant of her influence upon him is utterly sexy . His body literally elevates off the bed like a performed exorcism when her teeth nip at the tip of his arousal. He groans aloud from deep in his chest, aware that this is going to get uncomfortably embarrassing if she continues there with her previous pattern. That is not at all the way he wants this to end. He violently folds upwards, seeing that Riley in her travels has become positioned at the side of bed, kneeling on floor between his legs. He quickly buries his fingers in her scalp, jerking their faces together, he sears her adulterated mouth with his once again. He resigns that he wants, nope needs, to take her fully and completely.

“Okay enough with the observations” he says with gruffness and between gritted teeth. The expression in Riley’s eyes mirrors a complete concurrence with his statement. 

There is need for a swift pause to roll on rubber, then he speedily gets her positioned on her back and he maneuvers himself on top of her. Eyes bolted together as he lines up and pushes inside her with complete determination and full strength. He swears he can feel his own eyes roll back into his head with the initial jolt of pleasure. The feeling of her surrounding him is skintight and saturated, and jointed they near a whisper of absolute completion.

To add to that enveloped embrace, Riley’s legs wrap around him to link at the ankles behind his back. The action raises her pelvis burring him ridiculously deeper. Her hands seemed to move on his body in feverish motion, searching, exploring, not content to remain a fixed. His hands are equally uncontrollable. He would like the time to tactically memorize every curve of the breast, hip or bottom but the frenzy or his palms doesn’t permit slow, it’s just rough and insistent. 

He drives forward, maintaining the break neck pace of everything that has transpired since that first kiss in the living room. As they both come closer, he is aware that his movements are becoming more erratic and his groans and grunts increasing in frequency and audibility. He scarcely registers how vocal she has also become each time she meets his plunge with her own hips. She comes reciting his name with pure relish. This primes his own gratifying unraveling. 

With the contraction of her inner muscles and shout of his name, he is seconds behind her, his eyes tightly close at his release, but instead of darkness it’s the flash of light like a solar flare. Sudden, rapid and intense variations in brightness. Just like in the flare, energy built in his body was abruptly discharged. The amount of energy the flare releases is equivalent of millions of 100-megaton hydrogen bomb exploding concurrently, compelling his body to quake and shutter from head to toe, as inhuman noises to break from his throat. The force is alarming yet he is disappointed when it sluggishly wanes.   
What the hell was that? the voice in his head asks with shock and awe. Mac realizes he is now wholly ruined, no other experience, no other woman will measure up or reach any level of comparison. 

His gorged weight falls upon her, as he becomes weakened, but Riley voices zero grievances. Instead she rubs unhurried slothful circles across the muscles of his back as their breathing and temperature rhythms return to normal. Finally, he finds the might to elevate his head from its flopped placement in gap of her neck and shoulder. Placing his forehead to graze hers, his hand cups her face below her ear, a thumb fondles restfully at her cheek.

“So, all those observations have led me to one very convincing conclusion Ms. Davis… we are definitely keeping that jacket.” His knows his smile is goofy but his words are completely pure and embrace additional meaning. Because he realizes within that sentence, that moment, that it’s not exclusively the scrapes of fabric that he plans to hold on to, it’s her, for the foreseeable future. 

“Agreed” is her lone respond before she drags their lips to meet again.


End file.
